Buddhism FAQ21 Demon Possession
Buddhism FAQ0 >> 21.Demon Possession =Buddhism FAQ= (Frequently Asked Questions About Buddhism) ---- 21. What is the method to get rid of Demon Possession in Buddhism? Ans : In Atanatiya Sutta of Digha Nikaya, Buddha has recommended chanting of Atanatiya protection for getting rid of demon possession. A chanting version from Burmese Edition of Paritta Pali is translated by a user Sampuna. This is being reproduced below : ---- 'Atanatiya Sutta : Chanting version from Burmese Edition of Paritta Pali' (Note : 'C' in Pali here is pronounced as 'Ch' as in 'China') Appasannehi nathassa, sasane sadhusammate; amanussehi candehi, sada kibbisakaribhi. Demons (in-human beings) and others who have no faith in the well-esteemed Dispensation of the Buddha always commit evil. Parisanam catassannam, ahimsaya ca guttiya; yam desesi mahaviro, parittam tam bhanama he. The Great Courageous One preached this sutta so that it would protect them from dangers and no harm would fall on the four social classes of people. Oh, noble ones! Let us recite the sutta. Vipassissa ca namatthu, cakkhumantassa sirimato; sikkhissapi ca namatthu, sabbabhuta-nukampino. Homage to the Vipassi Buddha, possessed of the eye of wisdom and glory; homage to Sikhi Buddha, the great compassionate towards all beings. Vessabhussa ca namatthu, nhatakassa tapassino; namatthu kakusandhassa, marasena-pamaddinno. Homage to Vessabhu Buddha who has washed away all the defilements and who possesses good ascetic practices. Homage to Kakusandha Buddha who defeated the army of Mara (evil one). Konagamanassa namatthu, brahmanassa vusimato; kassapassa ca namatthu, vippamuttassa sabbadhi. Homage to Konagamana Buddha who had eradicated all evil and lived the noble life. Homage to Kassapa Buddha who was freed from all defilements. Angirasassa namatthu, sakyaputtassa sirimato; yo imam dhammam desesi, sabbadukkha-panudanam. Gotama the Buddha preached this Dhamma which removed all suffering. Homage to this son of Sakyas (Gotama Buddha) from whose body issued rays of light and who was glorious. Ye capi nibbuta loke, yathabhutam vipassisum; te jana apisunatha, mahanta vitasarada. In this world, those who have extinguished all the flames of passions and have thoroughly seen things as they really are - these persons being Arahants never slander. They are great and free from fear. Hitam deva manussanam, yam namassanti gotamam; vijjacaranasampannam, mahantam vitasaradam. They pay homage to Gotama Buddha who works for the benefit of gods and men, who is endowed with wisdom and good conduct, who is great and free from fear. Ete canne ca sambuddha, Aneka satakotiyo; sabbe buddha samasama, sabbe buddha mahiddhika. Those seven Buddhas and the other hundreds of crores of Buddha- all these Buddhas are equal only to the Former Ones, all these Buddhas have great power. Sabbe dasa balupeta, vesarajjeh-upagata; sabbe te patijananti, asabham thana muttamam. All these Buddhas are endowed with ten kinds of strength and wisdom of fearlessness. All these Buddhas proclaim that they possess the state of Omniscience. Sihanadam nadante-te, parisasu visarada; brahma cakkam pavattenti, loke appativattiyam. These Buddhas, being fearless among the eight kinds of audience, roar the lion’s roar, and they set in motion the Wheel of Dhamma in the world without turning back. Upeta buddha dhammehi, attharasahi nayaka; battimsa lakkhanupeta, sita nubyanjana dhara. These leaders of the world are endowed with eighteen special qualities of virtues in the Buddhas. They possess thirty-two major marks and eighty minor marks of ‘a great man’. Byama ppabhaya suppabha, sabbe te muni kunjara; buddha sabbannuno ete, sabbe khinasava jina. All these Supreme Sages shine with surrounding halos; all these Buddhas are Omniscient. All these Buddhas have extinguished the defilements and they are conquerors. Mahapabha mahateja, mahapanna mahabbala; mahakarunika dhira, sabbesanam sukhavaha. These Buddhas possess a radiant light, great power, great wisdom and great strength, great compassion and steadfast concentration. They fulfill the happiness of all beings. Dipa natha patittha ca, tana lena ca paninam; gati bandhu mahessasa, sarana ca hitesino. They are the islands for beings, the lords, the supporting ground, the protectors, the shelters, the havens, the friends, the glorious saviours, the refuges, and they seek the welfare of all beings. Sadevakassa lokassa, sabbe ete parayana; tesa'ham sirasa pade, vandami purisuttame. All these Buddhas are the gracious refuges for the world of gods and men. I respectfully bow my head at the feet of these Supreme Ones. Vacasa manasa ceva, vandam-ete tathagate; sayane asane thane, gamane capi sabbada. I pay homage to these Accomplished Ones by words and by thoughts, whenever I am lying down or sitting or standing or walking. Sada sukkhena rakkhantu, buddha santikara tuvam; tehi tvam rakkhito santo, mutto sabbabhayehi ca. May the Buddhas who are peacemakers protect you always so that you are happy. Being protected by them, may you be free from all dangers. Sabbaroga vinimutto, sabbasantapa vajjito; sabbaveram-atikkanto, nibbuto ca tuvam bhava. May you be free from all diseases, may you be free from worry and anxiety. May you overcome all enemies and may you be peaceful. Tesam saccena silena, khanti metta balena ca; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukhena ca. By the power of their truthfulness, virtue, patience and loving-kindness, may those Buddhas protect us so that we are free from all diseases and be happy. Puratthimasmim disabhage, santi bhuta mahiddhika; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukhena ca. There are in the eastern direction divine beings called Gandhabbas who have great power. May they also protect us so that we are free from all diseases and be happy. Dakkhinasamim disabhage, santi deva mahiddhika; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukhena ca. There are in the southern direction divine beings called Kumbhandas who have great power. May they also protect us so that we are free from all diseases and be happy. Pacchimasmim disabhage, santi naga mahiddhika; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukhena ca. There are in the western direction Nagas (divine dragons) who have great power. May they also protect us so that we are free from all diseases and be happy. Uttarasmim disabhage, santi yakkha mahiddhika; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukkhena ca. There are in the northern direction divine beings called Yakkhas who have great power. May they also protect us so that we are free from all diseases and be happy. Puratthimena dhatarattho, dakkhinena virulhako; pacchimena virupakkho, kuvero uttaram disam. There is Dhatarattha in the east, Virulhaka in the south, Virupakkha in the west, and Kuvera in the north. Cattaro te maharaja, lokapala yasassino; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukhena ca. These four divine Kings are the guardians of the world with the large retinues. May they also protect us so that we are free from all diseases and to be happy. Akasattha ca bhumattha, deva naga mahiddhika; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukhena ca. There are mighty deities and dragons, residing in the sky and on the earth. May they also protect us so that we are free from all diseases and be happy. Iddhimanto ca ye deva, vasanta idha sasane; tepi amhe-nurakkhantu, arogena sukhena ca. There are deities of great power who live within the range of the Buddha’s Dispensation. May they also protect us so that we are free from all diseases and be happy. Sabbitiyo vivajjantu, soko rogo vinassatu; ma te bhavantv-antaraya, sukhi dighayuko bhava. May all calamities be away from you. May sorrow and disease be destroyed. May you never face any dangers. May you have happiness and a long life. Abhivadana silissa, niccam vuddhapacayino; cattaro dhamma vaddhanti, ayu vanno sukham balam. For those, who are endowed with a pious culture and are always respecting the elders, these four gifted things grow: longevity, beauty, happiness and strength.